


Rivers of White and Gold

by Nunchi_Writes



Series: Nunchi's One Shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunchi_Writes/pseuds/Nunchi_Writes
Summary: You’ve been dating Kim Jongin for four years now, but recently, he’s been distancing himself from you. When the worst is finally realized, how does he respond?





	Rivers of White and Gold

“No, it’s alright,” You forced a smile with every ounce of self control you had within you at that moment. “It’s not a big deal, promise.”

 

This was the  _fifth time_ that Jongin, your boyfriend, had declined to spend some quality time together with you. First, it was work, which you could understand, as being a corporate business’s CEO wasn’t exactly an easy task. Second, it was previous arrangements with the boys (his group of trusted coworkers, who were so close, they were practically brothers). But now, Jongin was straight up “forgetting” that you had scheduled time with him.

 

This had been a recurring pattern for three full weeks now. And after having been in this relationship for four years, it hurt. Deep.

 

“I’m so sorry, (y/n), I promise I’ll make it up to you, I swear I will, I just need some more time to sort some things out.” Jongin’s anxious voice sounded on the receiving end of your smartphone.

 

“Time…” You bit your lip to keep it from trembling. “Of course… Time. Yeah, I can do that.”

 

If only you could believe him. The truth was, it wasn’t just the absence of his presence.

 

On days that he said he had been too busy at work, staying late hours, you had decided to go out with friends of your own to relieve the stress. That was, until one night you saw him across the city street. The red and green lights reflecting off of the cars as they streamed past seemed to throw your head into a state of nausea. There was Jongin. Standing right outside of a prestigious jeweler store, he was accompanied by Sehun, his new girlfriend, and  _another woman_. What made the dagger twist in your heart was the fact that you knew her. She was Jongin’s newest colleague; his own personal secretary,  _Jiwoo_. You could see them inside the store together through the large glass windows, laughing and smiling. Then you saw it, happening in slow motion as your heart lept into your throat. It was Jongin, oh-so-delicately placing a thin string of pristine white gemstones around Jiwoo’s neck as she looked at the floor, blushing.

 

That night, you disregarded your friends’ adamant protests behind you as you ran down the city streets for the sanctuary of your apartment. That night, tears had stained your pillows. Pillows that still carried his scent.

“Thank you so much for being patient with me, Jagi,” You were shaken from your reminiscent thought as he let out a relieved sigh. “I swear I’ll make it up to you. Tomorrow, alright?”

 

You swallowed the painful lump that had formed in your throat, feigning a pleasant voice. “Sure, tomorrow. I’ll hang up now, then.”

 

“-Wait, (y/n)…”

 

“Yes, Jongin?” You smiled wider, hoping to raise the faux happiness in your voice convincingly.

 

“…You,” He paused as his breath hitched on the other end of the line. “You know I love you, right?”

 

You bit down harder on your lower lip, your lungs contracting, your body now consumed with the desire to choke out violent sobs.

 

“Yes.” Your voice cracked as you mustered every ounce of self-control you had left.

 

You didn’t- no, you couldn’t let him say anything else before you hit the red button on the corner of your touch screen that would set you free. As soon as the call was ended, you clutched the edges of the kitchen countertops, your knuckles turning white with pressure. The tears were coating your vision in a glossy layer, but you refused to give up the fight. You closed your eyes.

 

Deep breath in.

 

Deep breath out.

 

Deep breath in.

 

Deep breath out.

 

A stuttering, ragged breath in.

 

Deep breath out.

 

You forced your heavy eyelids open, blinking several times to dissipate the tears before glancing at the digital clock that sat across the sink.

 

_7:41pm_

You took in another ragged breath, turning your focus to the mini calendar that lay adjacent to the clock. Red Sharpie had crossed out number after number, eventually leaving tomorrow’s date unblemished.

 

It was your birthday.

 

_Surely he hasn’t forgotten… He wouldn’t…_

You shook your head violently in a futile attempt to get rid of the swarming doubts that plagued your mind. Before you allowed yourself more time to fan the flames of disappointment, you pulled yourself away from the counter, opting to change into softer, more comfortable clothes now that the work day was over. Once you had adorned yourself in oversized sweatpants and a loose hoodie overtop of your sports bra, you decided it would be for the best to turn in early. After lazily ridding yourself of the day’s makeup and throwing your hair into an undignified heap of a bun, you crawled over to your queen-sized bed.

 

You laid there for several minutes, your gaze piercing the ceiling in a transient state. Your daze was broken, however, as the low buzz of your phone sounded next to you on the sheets. You rolled onto your side and unlocked the screen.

 

> **Sehun - 8:23pm**

> _Hey (y/n), you looked more than a little stressed at work today. You holding up okay?_

 

You took a deep breath, debating whether or not it was worth it to divulge information to Jongin’s best friend.

 

> **Me - 8:24pm**

> _I’m alright. I think it’s just been the long hours recently._

 

> **Sehun - 8:24pm**

> _Well, tomorrow’s Friday, do you plan on hanging out with the girls again?_

 

> **Me - 8:25pm**

> _No…_

 

You paused, deliberating on whether or not to type the daunting thoughts that came into your head.

 

> **Me - 8:25pm**

> _Do you? Have any plans, I mean._

 

> **Sehun - 8:26pm**

> _Sure do. It’s going to be another long night of working overtime for Jongin and I. We probably won’t leave work until 10pm or later with the company’s big presentation coming up next week._

 

> **Me - 8:27pm**

> _Oh… So, Jongin will be busy tomorrow as well?_

 

> **Sehun - 8:27pm**

> _Unless the office fairy decides to show up and wave her wand to make all of our business proposals disappear, then yes._

 

You took in an unsteady breath.

 

Jongin was busy.  _Again_.

 

But this time, it wasn’t just another weekday. You had hoped that your birthday would provide leverage for him to spend some amount of time with you, but that didn’t appear to be the case.

 

You should’ve known better.

 

> **Sehun - 8:31pm**

> _(y/n)? You still there?_

 

> **Me - 8:31pm**

> _Yeah, sorry, it’s just been a long day. think I’m going to lay down early tonight._

 

> **Sehun - 8:32pm**

> _That sounds like a good idea, make sure to get lots of rest. I’m sure it’ll put Jongin’s mind at ease._

 

_Jongin’s mind at ease? He’s hardly thought about spending time together for the past month, and he’s the one whose mind should be at ease?_

 

> **Me - 8:33pm**

> _About tomorrow, beside the business proposals, is there anything else going on?_

 

> **Sehun - 8:33pm**

> _Like what?_

 

A lump formed at the back of your throat.

 

> **Me - 8:33pm**

> _Like… Any events, or parties, or something like that?_

 

_He couldn’t’ve forgotten that tomorrow’s my birthday, no matter how intense work has been lately. We’ve known each other for years…_

 

> **Sehun - 8:34pm**

> _Nope. Not that I know of._

 

You stifled a sob that threatened to erupt. How could he not remember? How could Jongin not remember? How was all of this happening to you?

 

> **Sehun - 8:35pm**

> _Is there something I’m forgetting?_

 

A single tear fell silently down your cheek as you curled tighter into the fetal position.

 

**Me - 8:36pm**

> _No. Nothing at all. I was just curious_.

 

> **Sehun - 8:36pm**

> _Alright, then. Make sure to get some sleep. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow~_

 

You hit the power button on your phone, causing the screen to go black before throwing it down onto the sheets. Covering your face in your hands, you pulled your knees closer to you and gave into the cries that had been haunting you for the past several days, tears never ceasing until the exhaustion they brought along with them lulled you to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Despite the inevitable broken dam you had encountered the night prior, you awoke with a stride of confidence. It was your birthday, after all, and you wouldn’t let the day’s events weigh you down. You gave yourself a pep in your step as you grabbed your keys and strode out the door.

 

Today would be different.

 

Today would be  _better_.

 

At least, that’s what you repeatedly told yourself, until you pushed past the revolving doors to find Kim Jongin leaning focusedly over the lobby’s main desk, conversing with none other than Lee Jiwoo herself.

 

Your breath hitched.

 

It wasn’t small-talk either. You watched from just inside the door as Jiwoo passed Jongin a small black box from the other side of the desk. Jongin reciprocated by sending her his definitive, charming, charismatic, million-dollar smile.

 

The genuine smile that was always meant for you.

 

You were transfixed, unable to rip your gaze away from the pair as they continued exchanging courteous smiles and expressions of gratitude to each other. As Jongin backed away from the counter to send Jiwoo a moderate bow, you couldn’t bear the realization that was hitting you. Your face felt as though it had sunburn; inexplicably hot and causing sweat to trail down the back of your neck. You turned ninety degrees on your heels and marched as fast as you could to the elevators.

 

_It isn’t real, it isn’t real, it isn’t real._

Your ears stung as they began to ring loudly, drowning out any other noise within the building. You kept marching forward.

 

_It isn’t real, whatever you just saw, it- it was something else, it couldn’t be, there’s no way-_

“(y/n)!” You felt an abrupt, rough grip on your elbow halt you in your tracks.

 

You spun around to see Jongin staring intently at you, a slight grin adorning his features, panting and slightly out of breath.

 

“I tried calling out to you nine times!” He let out a short laugh, taking the situation lightly. “What are you doing here so early? You normally don’t come into work for another half-hour.”

 

It took every semblance of strength within you not to clench your jaw.

 

_He didn’t expect me to come this early… So… He spent the morning talking with her… Does… Does he do that regularly, when I’m not around?_

 

“I-” Your gaze shifted from meeting his back towards the front desk, where Jiwoo looked on at the two of you with wide, concerned eyes. “I thought I’d shake up the monotony a little. Freshen up the day, especially since…”

 

As you trailed off, Jongin took his hand to cup your cheek, turning your gaze back to connect with his own.

 

“Since..?”

 

Your defense mechanism kicked in, and you grinned, letting out a few short laughs and shaking your head. “It’s nothing, I just thought today was a good day to be different.”

 

“There’s my Jagiya, taking the initiative in her day that spreads some positivity,” Jongin smiled, scrunching his facial features playfully as he took his index finger to bop you on the nose. “It seems as though I can never stop finding ways to fall deeper in love with you.”

 

After some prolonged nervous laughter on your part, the situation only grew more awkward as Jiwoo looked on.

 

“Here,” Jongin placed his palm to the small of your back, “Let me walk you to your office this morning.”

 

You shivered at the warmth of his hand spreading up along your spine. With the absence of words preventing you from replying intelligibly, you simply nodded.

 

Before you could process the flurry of conflicted emotions within your head, the elevator doors closed, sealing you in a small, confined space with the man you loved, but weren’t so sure loved you.

 

After a few stagnated seconds, you cleared your throat. “Jongin, is there anything important happening today?” After he turned to you with a raised eyebrow, you interjected. “I was just curious, I know work’s been hectic lately.”

 

“You mean, besides the presentation next week?” After your nod confirmed his question, Jongin scratched the back of his head in contemplation. “Nothing I can think of, at least not today, anyways. I know I promised to get together on the phone yesterday, but now Junmyeon needs me to have three of our business proposals completed before midnight, and my hands are tied.”

 

Your fists clenched behind your back, but you remained composed. “It’s alright, we can always reschedule.”

 

The elevator bell dinged, and the doors opened.

 

“Just text me when you make it home today, okay? I’ll be too swamped today to stop by for lunch, so go ahead and eat without me.” Jongin’s assured smile forced you to send a hesitant one in return as you stepped off the elevator.

 

You turned around once you exited to face Jongin, nodding slightly at his statement. As the elevator doors began to slowly drag closed, you saw him send you another eye smile, along with a small wave. Right before the doors shut entirely, you raised your hand to wave back in return, but it was too late. 

 

He didn’t see it.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the work day passed in a gray blur of paperwork, business calls, and the ominous rumbling of thunderstorms occurring just beyond your office’s glass walls. Once 5:58pm glared in red lines at you from your desk, you gathered your belongings and headed for the exit. After making it to the lobby, you were met with the white noise of rain, pouring in sheets just beyond the building’s front doors. You looked out the glass to see a solid inch of water covering the stairs, the sidewalk, and even the roads.

 

Today just had to be the day you didn’t bring an umbrella.

 

_Happy birthday (y/n), I guess._

 

Without another thought, you pushed past the revolving door and bolted into the pouring rain. Your clothes were soaked within seconds. After scrambling to locate a taxi, you were relieved to find one pull over to your side of the sidewalk. You threw yourself into the cab, shivering as you told the driver the address of your apartment complex. After rubbing up and down your arms in an attempt to restore feeling within them, you felt a familiar vibration in your pocket. You pulled out your phone and unlocked it.

 

**1 New Message**

> **Sehun - 6:07pm**

> _Hey Jiwoo, how did lunch with Jongin go?_

 

_What? Jongin… Had lunch with her? Does Sehun realize he’s texting me?_

 

> **Sehun - 6:07pm**

> _I hope you guys settled everything out today because I’m afraid that (y/n) is catching on. You better find a way to wrap this up before she continues to get caught up in all of this._

 

And there it was. The confirmation of your worst fears. Despite the benefit of the doubt that you had incessantly given him. Despite the countless times he had professed his undying dedication to your relationship. Despite four years of unexplainable happiness together.

 

Jongin was cheating on you.

 

> **Sehun - 6:08pm**

> _Oh shit! (y/n), those won’t meant for you, you weren’t supposed to see those. Don’t worry I can explain everything, please don’t freak out._

 

> **Me - 6:09pm**

> _I think everything is pretty self-explanatory, Sehun._

 

> **Sehun - 6:09pm**

> _No, no it’s not, trust me, I can’t explain personally, I swore to Jongin I wouldn’t tell you anything, but please just trust me when I say that this isn’t what it seems like._

 

> **Me - 6:10pm**

> _He made you promise him to not tell me anything? Jesus, Sehun, save it for someone who is stupid enough to believe that._

 

> **Me - 6:10pm**

> _Don’t talk to me. I’m deleting your number along with Jongin’s. If you have any shred of human decency, you won’t contact me ever again, so I’ll say this once, and you can tell it to Jongin for me._

 

> **Me - 6:10pm**

> _Goodbye._

 

After sending the last text, you blocked Sehun’s number and shut your phone off. You hadn’t realized that tears were streaming down your face until you saw your own reflection in the car window. A brief moment later, the taxi had stopped. You dismissed the driver’s concerned questions as to your well being as you paid him, quickly stepping out of the car back into the pouring rain. After scampering through puddle after puddle and climbing the three flights of stairs it took to reach your apartment, you were home. You quickly peeled off your soaked clothing and limped into the bathroom in athletic shorts and a t-shirt. You staggered backwards and almost gasped as you looked in the mirror.

 

Swollen and puffy red eyes, black streaks of makeup gone askew, hair in tangled wet wires, the color drained completely from your skin.

 

It was your birthday. And you looked like the Wicked Witch of the West.

 

You blow dried your hair and wiped off the smeared remnants of makeup on your face until you once again resembled a human being.

 

You stumbled out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, opening the fridge in search of the only friend you had left.

 

You held the bottle of Merlot in your hands, the coolness sending shivers down your spine. You knew this was a bad idea. You knew you were a total lightweight. But right now, you needed something,  _anything_ that could take your mind off of the reality you were faced with.

 

You sunk down to the floor, pressing your back against the counter. White foam spread across the tile floor upon popping the top of the bottle, but you couldn’t of cared less. The way the deep shade of maroon glistened against the dark granite of the floors had you transfixed, and before you knew it, you were downing the contents of the glass bottle for as long as you had breath.

 

Hiccuping, you reaching for your phone. After only twenty minutes of drinking you were already heavily intoxicated, unable to stand on your own two feet. All of the lights were off in the apartment, and upon turning on your phone, the brightness burned your pupils, causing you to wince before darkening the screen. You went to the contacts menu of your phone, and scrolled down to “S”

 

“Stupid  _Sehun_ ,” You slurred, vision doubling as you glossed over his contact information. “Thinking you can just,  _not_ be the one to tell me that my own  _boyfriend_ has…  _Found_ someone else.”

 

You hiccuped.

 

“Well, this oughta teach  _you_.” And with the tap of a button, Sehun’s number was deleted from your phone’s memory.

 

“ _There_ ,” Your slurs intensified. “Now there’s just one left.”

 

You scrolled back up the list of numbers, until you reached his.

 

> **Kim Jongin**

 

“Who needs an  _explanation_ , huh?” Your finger hovered and swayed over the red ‘delete’ button. “Who needs an explanation when it’s my  _birthday_. Any other time of the year, but  _noooo_ , let’s just make (y/n)’s life miserable on the one day she isn’t supposed to be, huh? Doesn’t that sound  _great_?”

 

With another hiccup, your hand slid forward, incidentally pushing the button adjacent to the ‘delete’ one.

 

> **Dialing: Kim Jongin**

 

An excruciating headache overcame your senses, and you shook your head in an attempt to rid yourself of it. The pain, however, became too intense. Setting your phone on the ground, you clutched either side of your head and began to sob violently, yelling for the pain to go away.

 

“I’m sorry!” You cried. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough! I can be better, I can be better, just make the pain go away…”

 

“(y-y/n)?”

 

You pulled your knees into your chest. “Why aren’t I good enough? What does she have that’s better than me? What can I do to make you  _stay_?”

 

“(y/n), listen to me, it’s Jongin.” Your boyfriend’s voice on the phone was drowned out by your sobs. “Just hang tight, I’ll be-”

 

“You-” You stuttered for air to return to your lungs, “You said you loved me. But you never want to spend time with me. And now you spend that time with  _her_?”

 

“Jagiya, please, just take deep breaths, you know how alcohol affects you.” You could hear Jongin’s low voice this time. He sounded  _terrified_.

 

You picked up the phone. “So what? So what if I’ve found ways to spend time with myself, hmm? I’m perfectly fine on my  _own_ , I’m perfectly capable of  _being alone_ , I’m, I’m… I’m-”

 

Your breathing quickened at a pace that your lungs could not keep up with. Dark circles encroached upon your vision, and you felt panic coursing through your system.

 

“I- I-” You sat up on your knees, attempting to clutch the edges of the counter to stand up, heaving for air as you failed to do so. “I can’t- I can’t breathe-”

 

You lost your grip on the counter and fell onto your side against the cold floor. You felt like a fish out of water; no way for the air around you to get into your lungs.

 

“I- I can’t breathe-” You clawed at the tile helplessly, “J-Jongin… Help…”

 

Just as the darkness began to shroud your vision entirely, you saw the door to your apartment swing open.

 

“Oh my god,  _(y/n)_!”

 

Jongin sprinted across the hall space at top speed, skidding across the tile before crouching down to your level. He wasted no time in sitting you upright, gently but quickly pressing your knees outwards, and your head down between them.

 

“Breathe, (y/n),  _breathe_.” His words seemed to coax the air back into your system, his hand coming behind your back to rub tenderly. “Shhhh,  _Shhhh_ , it’s okay now, it’s okay. I’m here now.”

 

After a few minutes of Jongin tending to the aftermath of your panic attack, you felt as though your nervous system had returned to normal. You looked up slowly, afraid to meet Jongin’s eyes.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright baby girl.” Jongin leaned forward to envelope you in his arms. An embrace that you had not felt in what seemed like an eternity.

 

“Y-You and- and J-Jiwoo-”

 

“ _Shhhh_ ,” Jongin pet your hair delicately, “Let me show you something, okay? Let’s go somewhere.”

 

“B-But-”

 

“It’s alright,” Jongin pulled away just enough so that your foreheads touched, his compassionate gaze engraving itself into your own. “Trust me, just this once.”

 

You bit your lip, closed your eyes, and nodded.

 

Jongin helped you stand, guiding your arms to his shoulders before heaving your weight upon them, his build easily allowing him to piggy-back you.

 

The alcohol began to wear off slowly, allowing your vision to wane in and out of focus as Jongin carried you. He never hailed a vehicle, only walking down several blocks of the lamp-lit city streets. The walk continued for several minutes more until Jongin crossed the street. You looked down to see grass, not pavement, underneath you.

 

It was a park.

 

Jongin continued his leisured pace until you could see the edges of your peripheral vision get brighter.

 

And brighter.

 

And brighter.

 

Then you saw it.

 

The gazebo.

 

It was the landmark the city park was famous for, surrounded by wooden arches and constructs, all entwined with seemingly endless strands of brilliant, shimmering white lights. Jongin took you underneath the trail of arches, and the glittering whites and golds had you in reverential awe. Icicle lights dangled from the tops of the arches, encouraging you to extend your hand upwards to touch them.

 

They were  _beautiful_.

 

Jongin then arrived at the foot of the gazebo. It was just as brightly-decorated as the rest of the park, with white roses attached to every nook and cranny. The only inhabitant of the gazebo was a small, white wooden chair. Once inside, Jongin turned around and deposited you gingerly into the chair. A cool wind blew and you realized that you were, in fact, still in nothing but short shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Jongin immediately took off his blazer and wrapped it around you. You took a moment to drink in the warmth and the scent that he left behind, allowing it to further relax your senses.

 

“Jongin… What-” Your head spun in all directions, trying to process all of what your eyes were seeing. “What is all of this?”

 

Jongin crouched down long enough to brush some of the hair from your face before smiling gently. Without a word, he stood back up, leaving you with a strong sense of confusion.

 

“Alright boys. Ten, nine, eight-” Jongin turned around, his attention turned solely to the watch on his wrist for several passing seconds. “Three, two, one-”

 

Almost immediately, they were there. All of Jongin’s coworkers, standing in a large circle around the gazebo with confetti poppers in-hand. In unison, they all began to sing happy birthday to you, sending you more into a state of utter surprise than anything else.

 

At the song’s end, they all released their confetti poppers, the matching white and gold streamers filling the inside of the gazebo, with several pieces catching in your hair.

 

“As of 12:00am, you, miss (y/n), are one year older!” Jongin’s cheerful voice resounded across the open space, accompanied by the cheers of your friends.

 

You were at a complete loss for words.

 

“But… But I thought-” You recounted the number of times you glanced at the calendar in the past forty-eight hours. “Today- I mean, wasn’t yesterday my birthday?”

 

Jongin gave a spritely laugh, kneeling down next to you, “The stress of work must really be getting to you.” He pulled out his phone and opened the calendar app. He was right. All of them were. The entire day you had been so centered around the idea that your birthday was going horribly, when it really wasn’t your birthday at all; you were a day off.

 

“But, the whole ordeal with Jiwoo, she-”

 

“She was the one helping me plan all of this.” Jongin cupped your cheek, his smile softening. “She agreed to help me decide what you would like.”

 

“What- what I would like? What are you talking about?” Your eyes zigzagged, confusion flooding your brain. “This morning- the text-… I saw you with her in the jewelry store…”

 

“I was sure that I needed a woman’s opinion on such things as this…” Jongin’s smile widened as he looked down at the ground. “I had left what I bought at the store, and Jiwoo went to pick it up for me…”

 

“Such things… As what?” You swallowed the nervous lump in your throat.

 

Jongin stood up, his soft smile never faltering as he pulled out the small black box that Jiwoo had passed to him earlier this morning.

 

“Things like…” He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Well, like this.”

 

Your heart pounded with the intensity of a thunderstorm as Jongin slowly opened the box.

 

In it, was a thin, gleaming, silver band that contained a single shimmering diamond encased in gold.

 

A ring.

 

Your eyes shot up to Jongin’s, and your hands immediately flew to your mouth.

 

“No- there’s no way- you didn’t-” Tears began to well up in your eyes as the events of the past month began to realign themselves with new purpose.

 

“(y/n),” Jongin’s expression became gentle and solemn as he stood before you. “The last four years of my life spent with you have been irreplaceable. I don’t know how to spend my life without you. I don’t know if it’s good, or if it’s bad, but-”

 

Tears began to stream down your cheeks, your face still covered by your hands in shock as you trembled with adrenaline.

 

“All I know is that I forget every problem, every ailment of this world when I am with you. You have become my everything. I can’t resist you; everything about you, including the highs and the lows. I love every inch of your mind, body, and spirit. I love you, (y/n).”

 

“And so, Miss (y/n) (y/l/n),” Jongin took one step forward, lowering himself to kneel upon his knee before you, extending the gleaming band to you in earnest.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

You felt as though your heart was about to burst as the sobs you fought to contain were contained no longer. You leapt forward, wrapping your arms around Jongin’s neck and burying your face into the crook of his neck. After a few seconds you pulled away, taking your hands to cup his face before diving in to give him the kiss with every ounce of passion within you. His lips molded into yours perfectly, the rhythm of each prolonged kiss becoming synchronized. Both of you pulled away just long enough to breathe, as well as hear the cheers from your fellow peers. You grinned sheepishly, pressing your forehead against his and closing your eyes.

 

“So…” Jongin’s voice lowered with renowned mischief, his smirk causing your skin to tingle in anticipation. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

 

You didn’t give a second’s doubt before diving right back in again, reigniting a kiss with more fervor and intimacy than the first.

 

“I love you, Kim Jongin.”

 

 **“My dear,”** Jongin cradled your head, placing a gentle kiss to your forehead, **“I love you even more.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this isn’t DA, guys ;~; I’ve been working really hard on this next chapter because it’s a huge toughy. I’ve also been straight-up exhausted from exams (and more exams to come… yayyyy…) so I haven’t had nearly any time to update things. Please forgive me ;~; Nunchi is tryin her bestest. Maybe this can count as a condolence gift?? QwQ Love you guys~
> 
> ~Nunchi


End file.
